


Young Lycidas

by insanityrunsinthe_family



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, college sports au, hubert and dimitri are only mentioned, this was a commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityrunsinthe_family/pseuds/insanityrunsinthe_family
Summary: You didn’t know what you were expecting from a date with Lorenz. A picnic in the rose garden at the city park hadn’t crossed your mind. It should have, to be honest; his love of flowers made the gesture obvious in hindsight.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Young Lycidas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SelfShipperExtrodinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfShipperExtrodinaire/gifts).



> Request: “College AU (not the frat one just the one with clubs and sports) where after I go out on a date with Lorenz, I post a pic of us on said date (nothing terrible or obscene) and Hilda finds it and now everyone fuckin knows including Dimitri.”
> 
> [This is a twitter link to the user who made the college sports au this is based off of.](https://twitter.com/Bumblevetr)
> 
> [The title is a breed of rose that reminds me of Lorenz that you can find here](https://www.davidaustinroses.com/us/young-lycidas-shrub-rose)

You were surprised when Lorenz had asked you on a date. He was completely out of your league. He was fashionable, well spoken, and dripped refinement. You were just a hot mess of a college student. Not in a million years would you have thought that he’d be interested in you at all, much less romantically.

You two had bonded in your theater class. The two of you spoke often in class, which eventually turned into talking before, during, and after class. While at first it had started with talking about your current assignment and acting in general, it eventually morphed into talking about whatever was on your mind. He often spoke about his horse and polo. You didn’t really care one way or another about sports, but he always looked so happy when he was discussing it, so you were always happy to listen to him. You honestly preferred it to the embarrassment of him complimenting for improv skills.

At some point you found yourself going to his polo matches. It was usually pretty awkward, as you only really knew Lorenz and Hubert, who also was always there for some reason. On one particular day, Lorenz had been on fire. He was playing like he was untouchable, and for good reason. He had easily scored the most points that day. You were excited for him, even though you really had no idea what he was doing. After the match he had marched right up to you with all the confidence in the world. He came up to you and held your hand in his, which should have given you a hint as to what was to come, but you were still blindsided. Instead, you had been distracted by how long his eyelashes were. You were always struck with just how pretty he was when he got close to you. After looking at your hand for a moment, he met your eyes and spoke, “Would you give me the honor of a date?”

You were speechless for a moment before you could nod an affirmative. His smile was the warmest thing you had ever felt.

~~

You didn’t know what you were expecting from a date with Lorenz. A picnic in the rose garden at the city park hadn’t crossed your mind. It should have, to be honest; his love of flowers made the gesture obvious in hindsight. It was the fanciest date you had ever been on. The blanket spread on the grass was surrounded by large bushes of beautiful, fragrant roses. You were sure Lorenz had purposefully found the most stunning roses to set up next to. While your allergies could have done without the flowers, you were charmed by the effort he put into it all.

The picnic spread was fantastic. He had two different baskets, and as you two sat down he went though and pulled out so much food. First there were tea sandwiches with fresh vegetables. Then he pulled out cookies and a small cake with fresh fruit. He also pulled out some fancy soda and a bottle of wine. You just watched in disbelief as he pulled out all of the food. It was so much, and so gorgeous.

Before you started eating, you pulled out your phone and snapped a few pictures of the spread. You had to document this, if just to prove that it had even happened. Without it, you would likely convince yourself tomorrow that this was just a dream. You even made sure to take some really aesthetic pictures. The whole spread looked like a photo opportunity, so you really had to take it.

Lorenz smiled at you while pouring two glasses of wine. “Would you like to take a picture together?”

You stared dumbly at him for a moment. You hadn’t even thought about that. To be honest, you weren’t sure if you wanted you. He was so gorgeous, and you were just. You. You were nothing compared to him. You were a hot mess, and next to him it made it even more obvious. You didn’t even know why he would want a picture with you. You could take some pictures of him though. In fact, you did while you responded, “Eh it’s not that important.”

He gave you a soft look before holding your hand. “(y/n) I would love to capture this moment properly with you. You put these roses to shame, my tulip.”

You really couldn’t say no to him with him looking at you like that, even though you wanted to. You just held your phone out and took a few selfies. You couldn’t help but feel warm with the way he positioned himself next to you. You could see his smile in the screen, and you couldn’t help but smile in return. In the end the pictures actually looked pretty good. Good enough, in fact, that you posted one on social media with a few of the more aesthetic pictures you had taken.

~~

Towards the end of the date you got a text message from one of your closer friends, Hilda. The first text was just keyboard smash. Like, a lot of it too. The second message read:

[You’re on a date with Lorenz???]

For a moment you couldn’t figure out how she knew. You even looked around to make sure she hadn’t been walking through the park or something. She was anti exercise, but you couldn’t be too sure. Then you remembered the social media post and felt like an idiot. Your face felt hot both from the embarrassment of forgetting you had just posted your date publicly and Hilda asking you about it out of nowhere. You took the moment to message her back before she called you or something:

[uh…yeah?]

[OMG I’m Telling EEEEEEVERYONE]

Oh god no. Hilda was a well-known gossip. This was going to end badly.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA]

[Oh heyy I see Dimitri! I’m gonna tell him first. He’ll be so happy for you!!]

The last thing you heard was Lorenz’s yell before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> (You faint at the end in case that’s not clear lol no one died.)
> 
> Hi! If you want to see more of my work and keep up with what I'm doing, check out my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/CyrinsCove)


End file.
